Cherries and Honey are Natural Aphrodisiacs
by imaklutz
Summary: I narrowed my eyes, someone put something in my drink, and I know exactly who he is. Now I'm horny as fuck. / Vkook JungkookxTaehyung JungkookxV


**Another VKook fanfic cause why tf not? ;)**

 **This time it's SMUT! You have been warned!**

 **Boy x Boy**

 **Jungkook x Taehyung**

 **Smut**

 **I don't own BTS!**

* * *

 _ **V P.O.V.**_

Someone put something in my drink and I don't know what it is, but what I do know is that I want to get fucked so hard right now. I can feel my pants rub against my dick every time I move, they're too tight I just to take them off right here, right now. I can feel the heat from my throat go down to my crotch and my whole face starts to go red.

 **Earlier**

We were peacefully having tea and relaxing cause it's our day off. It just the usual J-Hope and Jimin being noisy, Suga not giving a shit, Namjoon being the adorable clumsy shit he is, breaking stuff, and Jin moaning loudly as he eat.

I was just enjoying myself, watching everyone have fun and spend time together when I realised that one member was missing. My lovely Jungkook, he's probably playing his games again since he hasn't had the time to play with our tight schedule. I smiled to myself, I want to photograph every single one of them.

Suddenly, one of the door slammed opened, revealing a bright and shining bunny, Jungkook just came out of his room. His smile was so wide it was suspicious, maybe he won a competition on one of his games or whatever. He joined the rest of the us in the kitchen and contributed to the noise.

"Hyung~ Hyung!" Jungkook called out to me "I learned how to make something recently and I wanted to share it with you first."

"Ooh~ Sure, what is it?" I giggled excitedly.

"Hold on, I'll go grab it. I hope you like the taste of it, I made it special for you." He winked.

If we were all alone right now, I would've jumped him and kissed him all over. He's too cute today.

After a couple of minutes Jungkook came back with a plate of cupcake accompanied with a glass of, from what it looked like, grape juice.

"Here you go hyung! I prepared the drink for everyone too, but the cupcake is special." He beamed, I couldn't help but blush.

Ever since we got together, Jungkook and I only grew closer and sweeter with each other. It can't be helped that sometimes we have some misunderstandings and differences but we love each other this way. The others know about our relationship, but we can't be so open about it in public that's why we're very careful.

After placing the treat in front of me, Jungkook left to serve the others the drink he prepared.

I took the cupcake in my hand and admired it. It's too big for a cupcake, it's bigger than the palm of my hand. It's definitely a chocolate cupcake with chocolate chips melted on top. It looked delicious, especially cause it's made with love, from my Jungkook.

I could hear the others take a sip of the juice and compliment Jungkook for its taste, I didn't look away from my cupcake. I licked my lips and took a big bite from one side. Slowly chewing and enjoying the taste of the cupcake, it literally melts in your mouth. It was very well done, the soft chocolate cake wasn't too sweet and the melted chocolate chips just gave the right amount of sweetness. I closed my eyes and moaned from the sweet taste, it's so good.

I felt Jungkook sit down next to me, "How was it, hyung?"

"Itsh shoooo ghhooodddd~" I mumbled, unable to speak properly with my mouth full.

"I'm glad you liked it!" he smiled brightly "Have you tasted the juice?"

I swallowed the cupcake before replying, "No I haven't," I then gently grabbed the glass of juice and took a long sip "Ooh, it's really good!"

"Yeah?" Jungkook giggled "It doesn't taste weird or anything?"

"No, not at all. It taste sweet and refreshing! What is it?"

"Cherry juice with honey."

"Oohhh do we have more?"

"Yeah I made a whole jug, it's in the fridge I'll go grab it."

Jungkook left and I finished all that's left in my glass. I sighed in satisfaction, I looked at the others, they look exhausted from being too energetic in the morning. Jimin gave up and lied down on the couch, Jin and Namjoon escaped somewhere to talk about who knows, something weird probably. Suga fell asleep a long time ago, and J-Hope finally calmed down and sat down next to me with a smile.

"It's nice isn't it?" J-Hope panted, out of breath from all the jumping around he did with Jimin earlier "Everyone together and just spending our time freely like this, we're so busy lately.."

"Yeah, it's nice like this every now and then."

"I got really thirsty cause of Jimin, that kid has got a lot of energy than I can handle!" he laughed as he grabbed a clean glass from the table and poured himself some water. "Water?"

"Sure, thanks." I smiled "You're telling me he has more energy than you? You're a literal sunshine!"

J-Hope and I chat away about random things when he finally decided to take a nap like the others, I don't know what made them feel so drowsy.

Jungkook came back with a jug after what seemed like forever, "What took you so long?"

He seemed surprised by my question, "Umm I spilled some so I had to clean up haha.."

"Ahh Kookie, be careful. We don't want to waste good drinks." I joked.

"Do you want some more?"

"Sure, why not." I gave him my glass.

I've been drinking so much liquid, but I still feel thirsty. I don't know why, this juice is good though so it's alright.

After a while of talking calmly with Jungkook, my body began to feel very hot. I'm slowly sweating and I could feel my face and neck go red. My clothes feel tight and my heart is beating really fast and loudly.

I looked at my glass and took another sip, hoping that the drink would soothe the burning sensation in my throat.

"Hyung, are you alright?" Jungkook whispered and moved closer to me, our shoulders touching.

I narrowed my eyes, someone put something in my drink, and I know exactly who he is. Now I'm horny as fuck.

I feel Jungkook wrap his arms around my shoulders, almost as if he was supporting me from falling over.

"Jungkook-ah...Did you put something in the cupcake? The drink?" I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"Ahh..I've been found out." Jungkook smirked "Did you know that cherries and honey are natural aphrodisiacs?"

"Kookie...please, help your oppa..." I rest my head on his shoulder, feeling light-headed.

"Oh my baby, be patient." Jungkook whispered in my ear and gave me butterfly kisses.

He carefully lifted me up and carried me to his bedroom. Lying me down on his bed, he started to take my clothes off slowly.

"Kookie... hurry..." I squirmed, impatient to get my clothes off and out of the way.

"What's the rush?" Jungkook took my shirt off and began to lick every part of my skin exposed to him.

"Kookie...please...It's painful.."

"I wanna take my time today," Jungkook unzipped my pants and began to pull them down, painfully slow. "oppa.."

I moaned loudly at the nickname, making me even more excited. I'm finally free from my clothes, naked and hard in front of Jungkook who's looking at me like a predator ready to devour his prey. He stared into my eyes and licked his lips, caressing my thighs and his hands slowly travel up to my hard-on.

"I'm gonna make you moan so loud, beg and squirm. Gonna make you feel so good you won't be able to count how many times you've cummed. Gonna taste you slowly, hyung. Gonna make you go crazy for me, till the only name you'll remember is mine." Jungkook wrapped his hand around my dick and slowly stroked it up and down.

I was too weak to use my hands to help so I could only squirm and moan from the pain and pleasure. My hips moving on their own to create more friction, his hand stopped. Jungkook looked at me, his eyes burning and suddenly slaps my thigh.

"You can't do that, if you do anything I'll have to punish you." Jungkook scolded me in a serious tone of voice.

Whenever he's like this there's no stopping him, he turns into a monster. His eyes turn dark from lust, his voice lower and his touch is warmer, almost burning. I can't help but obey him. He's so dominant.

"Yes, oppa..." I breathe.

"Good boy..." He smiled and began to move his hand again. "Good boys deserve a reward."

"hah...ah..." sloppy noises filled the room, his hands moved faster and faster I could feel my release approaching, the curl in my stomach was getting worse with every stroke of his hand. My heart feels like it's about to explode, I grip the bed sheets to avoid touching myself. Jungkook, with his free hand, held on to my hips tightly so that my hips can't move. I groan in frustration, I want to come so badly.

"You're dripping wet... you look so delicious right now," Jungkook stared at my leaking cock intensely and licked his lips.

"I-I'm close..ah-ah.." I moaned.

Jungkook took his hand off my cock, I can't come like this, I need him to touch me, I want him to touch me.

"You can't come yet."

"P-please...please...I can't...I want to c-come..." I cried.

Jungkook ignored my please and just continued with his torture.

"Oh hyung...you're so beautiful...heh...I want to lick you..everywhere.." Jungkook moaned and came closer to my crotch. His hands wrapped around my dick once again but not moving, his eyes were filled with lust. I can feel his hot breath against my sensitive dick. I gulped as I watched his tongue slowly and painfully give my dick a long lick.

"Ahhh... Kookie..." I shut my eyes tight and arched my back. One lick felt so good, I want to put the whole thing in his mouth and thrust in his throat fast and hard.

"H-hyung.. you taste so good I want more..." Jungkook smiled lustfully.

"F-fuck... Jungkook please, please suck me.."

Jungkook giggled but he didn't;t make me wait any longer, he moaned as he opened his mouth and took my whole member down his throat.

"Ugh...yes...F-fuck! So good k-kookie, so good!" I grabbed his head and pushed him further. "F-faster c-come on..."

I felt Jungkook smirk, his hands cupped my balls and massaged them lightly. He's so good at this. Slowly he started to bob his head up and down, stopping at the head every now and then to give it kitten licks.

I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to come so badly, I started to move my hips and fucked his mouth. I can feel his moans send vibrations to my dick, he's obviously enjoying this. I can feel his eyes watching me, every expression I make.

"I'm cumming! Kookie ah!" I gripped his hair and gave one final thrust and suddenly I burst in his mouth.

Jungkook swallowed, taking his mouth off me he slowly licked his lips. "Delicious." he smirked.

I just lied there, panting. I came so hard and yet I still want more. It wasn't enough and I'm still hard.

"J-jungkook...I w-want more...please... do something.." I squirmed, I just want to be touched. I want his big, warm hands to touch me all over. Anywhere, just touch me.

"What do you want me to do hyung? I can't help you if you don't tell me exactly what you want."

I can feel my asshole twitch with excitement. Slowly I opened my legs wide and touched myself lightly, "Here...please fuck me..." I'm already so wet inside, I've prepared myself thoroughly for him.

Jungkook's eyes got darker, and suddenly, without warning he just grabbed me and thrust his dick inside me.

"AH!" I screamed "The others will hear me Jungkook! P-please not so hard...hah..." I bit his shoulder to try and muffle my moans.

"You don't have to worry about that. I've put something in their drink to make them fall asleep. They won';t be up after hours." Jungkook whispered in my ear "You can be as loud as you want and we'll do it for as much as you want..."

If I didn't have much control I could've come right after he whispered to me.

Jungkook leaned down and gave me a long, deep kiss. Our tongue tangled with each other. His tasting every part of my mouth that his tongue can reach.

"Mmph...ha..ah.." I moaned.

His thrust started to become more violent. Faster, harder, it feels so good. In, out, in, out, in and out.

"Ah! Ah ah ah...Jungkook! F-fuck! Yes! More...hah..h-harder!" I screamed, not caring how loud I am.

"How lewd... but as you wish!" Jungkook chuckled.

He grabbed my hips tightly and started to move harder, hitting my sweet spot over and over and over and over again. It's driving me crazy. I grabbed his neck and held him tightly, leaving bite marks all over his neck and shoulders. I can feel my release coming again, so so so close.

"I'm c-close...ah ah ah...hah...ngh...K-kookie..."

"Me too! Ah..hah.." Jungkook has his eyes closed, focused on making me feel good and feeling good. His thrust started to get sloppy and I can feel his dick twitch inside me.

After a couple more thrust Jungkook and I came together, hard.

"So good..." I panted.

"Hah..I love you hyung..." Jungkook kissed my forehead before drifting off to sleep.

"hmm.. I love you too, my Kookie..." I smiled and caressed his head gently. Feeling myeye lids get heavier, I let sleep take over.

"And he didn't even pull out." I thought to myself "This rude boy."

* * *

 **This was not planned at all haha but I hope you guys enjoyed it, even though it sucked. |I just felt like writing smut and VKook lately :p**

 **This week was really tough, especially with the passing of SHINEE's Jonghyun :( may he rest in peace**

 **I hope you guys stay tuned for my other fanfics!**


End file.
